


Day 9- Pumpkin Carving

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve and Natasha prepare their pumpkins for a little friendly competition.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 5





	Day 9- Pumpkin Carving

The sun was setting as Steve got home. His arms were carrying two big pumpkins and a bag was swinging around his wrist. He and the rest of the Avengers were having a little friendly competition: best pumpkin carving wins $100 bucks. Tony and Pepper brought their pumpkin on Wednesday. Tony’s pumpkin was huge. Pepper’s was a good sized pumpkin: not too big, not too small. 

Steve walked through the door and called out, “Natasha! I’m back!”. He heaved the two pumpkins into the kitchen counter and dumped the bag’s contents out. A pumpkin carving kit, paints, and brushes. He grabbed a trash bag from under the sink and laid it out onto the table. He cut off the top and started to scoop out the goo from inside.

“Looks like you picked a good one, Steve”, she said while turning the untouched pumpkin. She passed behind him and ran her fingers across his back.

“Thanks. Luckily, there were still some good looking ones when I got there.” He smiled at her, and offered a ladle to her. She took it, and scooped out the seeds and strings. “So what’re you gonna carve, Nat?” 

“C’mon, Steve, don’t you wanna be surprised?” Natasha winked at him.

Steve’s eyes scanned the room. He peered into the next room, looking for signs for anyone coming. He saw none. He quickly pressed his lips to Natasha’s cheek, and then went back to carving his pumpkin. 

“You’re always looking for trouble, aren’t you, Steve?” Natasha’s lip turned up with a smirk. “You’re gonna get us caught, you know.” 

“It hasn’t happened yet”, he reminded her as he took a knife to the pumpkin’s flesh. 

“Would it be a bad idea to tell the team?”, Natasha looked nervous.

“No.” Steve answered immediately. He put down the knife and turned toward her, looking her in the eye, unblinking. “I don’t think it would be a bad idea, Nat. This is not something I'm ashamed of. I would love to be able to take you out on a date in broad daylight. I would love for you to lay across my chest while we watched movies on Saturday nights with the guys. I’d search for those rare blue roses that I know you love. I’d kiss you every morning, and kiss you good night. I’d love you—” Steve stopped himself. “I do love you, every day”, he whispered. 

Natasha placed her and on his face. He covered her hand with his and brought it to his lips. 

Steve continued, “I don’t want to go another day without telling someone, anyone, that I’m the luckiest man alive because you chose me. So...” he took a breath. “If you’re ready, I’d like to tell them. Tonight.” 

Natasha didn’t hesitate. “Tonight”, she agreed.

Night had come. Bruce brought out his pumpkin first, placing it on the front steps. It was a simple design: 𝛑. Clint came next. His pumpkin had a bow and arrow carved into it. Tony’s was his helmet. Pepper’s was painted like the night sky. Steve brought out his pumpkin, placed it on the table and lit the candle inside. A brilliant rose illuminated the darkness. The group inspected each other’s pumpkins, nodding in approval, taking closer looks at each others’ handiwork.

“Hey, where’s Nat’s?”, Clint asked. 

“Dunno.” Steve answered. “Natasha, you ready?”, he hollered towards the open door.

“Coming!” She lugged her pumpkin out towards the table, the carving pressed against her stomach. She put the pumpkin down and turned it around. Everyone craned their necks to get a better look at it:

It was Steve’s shield, but instead of a star in the middle, it was her Black Widow hourglass. 

Bruce was the first to speak: “It’s about time.” And he smiled towards Natasha and Steve. 

“So who won the bet?” Tony looked around at the others.

“Wait, what?” Natasha asked. “You guys knew? And you made bets about it?” She eyed every single one of them.

“Yes we did.” Clint answered. “Tony, didn’t you have it on your phone?” 

“That’s right! Hold on.” He pulled out his phone, tapping it a few times. “Let’s see here...the winner is...Clint. He was only off by ten days. Damn, you’re good.”

Clint took a bow. “Thank you, thank you.” Tony, Bruce, Clint, you owe me a hundred bucks.” 

Tony looked at Steve accusingly. “You were supposed to take way longer to figure this out, man. You blew it for me.” Tony turned, shaking his head.

Pepper turned towards the couple and smiled. “He’s happy about this, I can tell. For the record, I’m really happy for you two.” She squeezed both of their hands and walked into the house. 

“Hey, Pep? Did you bet on us?” Natasha asked with a smile on her face. 

“Oh absolutely. Mine was coming up, too. This Christmas.” She snapped her fingers. “Missed it by that much.” 

“Sorry about that.” Natasha caught Steve’s eye and smiled.

“I’m not.” Pepper replied and smiled at the couple.

Clint yelled from the other room, “So who wins the other hundred bucks?”


End file.
